Moon
Members For all member info see: Members Current: History 2013 On January 11th, 2013 Cass, Alex and Chey were introduced as Moon. On May 21st they released their 1st indies single: Wolf Boy is Crying (Cea Dragons); Disco (Cea Dragons). On September 9th they released their 2nd indies single: Saturday Night (Cea Dragons). 2014 On July 7th Moon released their 1st single: Leaves; Crazy Boys. On December 15th they released their 2nd single: Monarch Butterfly; Snow Drift. 2015 On May 16th they released their first mini album: DNA; Searching; This is the Start; Just Dance; Blue Eyes; My Love. On September 13th they released their 1st digital single: Our Day; Whoa. 2016 On January 11th Tabitha was introduced as the 4th member of Moon. On March 9th they released their 2nd digital single: Welcome to Us. This was the first to feature Tabitha. On June 22nd Moon released their 3rd single: Go Go Go; Color; Jumping Yeah. On October 2nd Moon released their 4th single: First Kiss; Revolution. 2017 On January 11th the group released their 3rd digital single: The Story. On June 4th Moon released their 4th digital single: Cool Kids. On November 27th Moon released their 5th single: Drama; Greed. 2018 On January 3rd the group released their 5th digital single: Happy Birthday; My King. January 11th, 2019 it was announced that Emily, Romy, Emy, and Charlotte were the 3rd generation members that would be joining Moon. On April 16th the group released their 6th single 4 3 2 1; Autumn. This is the first single to feature Emily, Romy, Emy, and Charlotte. July 21st, 2018: 7th single. A Kiss Goodbye; Your Future. October 5th, 2018: 8th single. Good luck to You. On November 1st, 2018 it was announced a 3rd generation would be joining Moon at the start of 2019. November 21st, 2018: 7th digital single: The Voice. 2019 February 19th, 2019: 9th single. My Victory Kiss. May 1st, 2019: 10th single. Raindrops and Roses. On June 20th, 2019 Moon was featured in MAYAUNE's Album. Album: Our Game (UPDATED; featuring Midnight Singers); Soda Pop Pop (UPDATED; featuring Cea Dragons); Moves Like You (featuring Alchemist); My Lover (featuring Story Zero); Castaway (featuring AVEX); Brain Games (featuring Resistance); The Waste (featuring Moon); Singers (featuring FREE WILL); Meltdown (featuring C-Singers); Unity In Us (UPDATED Rock Version; featuring Resistance and Alchemist); Try Anything (Featuring Midnight Singers and FREE WILL); I'm Just Awalkin Tonight; Case; Fire and Ashes; Crystal Moon; Your Girl. August 3rd, 2019: 11th single. Summer Eve. On August 11th, 2019 Cass, Alex, and Chey announced that as a 1st generation the 3 of them would be graduating from Moon in March. They came to that decision as they feel they are entering the next chapters in their lives. Chey announced that she would be retiring from entertainment while Cass and Alex said they would be staying as soloist for the company. December 1st, 2019: 1st Album: '''The Best of Moon. '''DNA; Welcome to Us; First Kiss; The Story; Drama; Greed; My King; 4 3 2 1; The Voice; My Victory Kiss; Raindrops and Roses; Summer Eve. All songs in this Album are updated so that every member has lines. 2020 On January 11th, 2020 the 4th generation was introduced to Moon. It was also announced at this time that why they are members the 4th generation will not be featured in the upcoming 12th single as Dance shots were already recording and vocals had already been recorded. March 1st, 2020: 12th single. Rivers Cry; That Sound I Know; Goodluck Goodbye!! March 15th, 2020 Cass, Alex, and Chey graduated from Moon. Tabitha was named the new leader and Emily the new sub leader. June 8th, 2020: 8th Digital single. August 12th, 2020: 13th single. ' November 8th, 2020: '''9th Digital single. ' December 5th, 2020: '14th single. ' '''2021 February 16th, 2021: '15th single. ' Tabitha graduated from Moon on March 15th, 2021.